Ai Shiteru
by Fateless Wanderer
Summary: A mission gone wrong leaves one preventer imprisoned, and fearing that he will never be able to tell the man he loves how he feels. What happens when that man is the one to rescue him in a very familiar way? YAOI. 1x2. One shotmultichapter possible


Ok, so I totally wrote this piece several months ago, but my computer decided to be an asshole and it got completely deleted. So, I've decided to take another crack at it. It won't be exactly the original, but I'm going to try.

Disclaimer: I do not/nor will I ever own anything you recognize from Gundam Wing. I only own this plot idea.

Warning: This fic contains spoilers from episode 19: Assault on Barge . It is also 1x2. You have been warned.

* * *

He sat alone, silent, cold, humiliated, ashamed, and wounded. His left arm had bleed steadily for several hours, trickling crimson liquid onto the cold stones on the floor beneath him. He leaned against the cool stone walls, his hair creating a cushion for his head, making the throbbing pain cease, if only for a few moments at a time. How could he have let this happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Everything was supposed to have gone smoothly, perfectly, and yet, he had screwed it up. And all he had to show for his attempt was a more than likely broken arm, and a gun shot wound, not to mention the humiliation. He'd walked straight into the trap and now he sat naked, in a cold, dark, damp cell.

He couldn't see anything. He had barely realized that he had been bleeding. Holding his hand in front of his face, he couldn't even make out his own fingers. He sighed and dropped his arm to his side. The man closed his eyes, willing the pain in his head and arm to go away. He just wanted to be left alone, completely alone. Meaning, he wanted nothing to bother him. The prisoner opened his eyes once more and looked in the direction he assumed was the door. A pale slit of light fed from under the automated locking cell door and he glared at it angry at being completely searched. They had left him with nothing. Not even his pride. And yet, that wasn't what worried him.

His biggest concern was his love. He had known for quite awhile that he had loved the other man. But the other pilot didn't know about his love. The other man probably didn't even have any feelings toward him, other than comrade. He sighed again and closed his eyes. It wasn't fair. His plan to tell him after this mission was ruined; he was sure he wouldn't get the chance now. It was all over for him. Time had passed, and he knew he had been sitting there for at least a few days. The darkness made time stand still. He knew he would die there. Away from the man he loved. Away from the true happiness that he longed to have. Love and happiness. The mann had killed to many people. Why should he deserve to have those things? He closed his eyes again, and snickered. It was only fitting that he should die, cold, alone, and miserable. After all, he took love from others.  
His mind wondered, back to the war. The eighteen year old former pilot drifted through his memories of the horror, the killing, the death, pain, and blood. He gulped as he thought of all the lives he'd taken, as a solitary tear drifted over his face. It was during the beginning of the war that he had really known he loved the other pilot. When exactly was it? He tried to remember, slowly squeezing his fist. The air in the cell became thin. They were going to kill him. He tried to laugh. It wasn't like he didn't know it was coming. He felt death coming steadily as he leaned his forehead against his knees. At least if he had to die, he was going to die, remembering how he fell in love.

* * *

Duo Maxwell, slowly regained consciousness, realizing that he was laying on the hard stone floor of a cell. _Just great_ he thought to himself, wondering exactly how long he had been incapacitated. "Shit, they did me over," he mumbled to himself, just opening his eyes, and examining his dank surroundings. Darkness filled his vision. He slowly pulled himself to his knees and coughed, getting the dust out of his lungs, and then edged toward the rear wall of the cell, placing his back against it. "This sucks," he said, to the emptiness, his violet eyes shinning as he grinned at his circumstance.  
Suddenly, noise of someone being hit in the stomach resounded from the other side of the door and the pilot's attention snapped. He leaned forward to figure out what was going on as the door slid to the side, revealing two silhouetted figures, one holding the other. The smaller of the two, tossed the other into the cell, revealing to Duo that it was the guard from outside the cell. 02 studied the guard for a moment, before letting his gaze settle upon the face of the younger man who stood silently in the doorway, a stone expression on his face. Duo observed how the harsh light played gently across the other pilot's features.

"What a surprise, Heero. You really are super human." Duo told him, still baring a smile. Heero didn't make a sound. Instead he pulled out his gun, still stone faced, and aimed it directly at Deathscythe's pilot. He watched as Duo didn't even flitch, even while staring down the barrel of his gun. Fear never crossed his deep violet eyes as he continued to smile. "Just in time," he started. "They were about to use me and my gundam for their plans." Duo struggled to stand up, and Heero resisted the urge to assist him. He silently watched, started by Duo's complete acceptance. "If I'm going to die, then this seems like the way to go." He leaned his head back against the cold stone wall, and shut his eyes. "Go ahead and shoot me."

Heero's body tensed. Could he really shoot the boy? He squared his shoulders as his finger itched to pull the trigger, while something else prevented him from killing Duo. 02 began to sweat. If he had to die, he could die by the hands of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He sighed and opened his eyes, wanting to watch Heero's Prussian blue orbs one last time. As he stared down the barrel of the gun, realization hit him. "Hey, you're seriously gonna shoot me, aren't you?" he asked 01.

"If that's what you want." Came the steady reply. Heero couldn't think about loosing him, and yet, he didn't know when that had happened. What would he do if Duo was gone? When he had become worried about loosing Duo? He turned away swiftly. "Your right hand's still okay?" he asked Duo before tossing his hand gun at him before the braided baka could answer him, and yet he still caught it with ease of practice. Duo just looked at it as Heero went and picked up the guard's larger weapon. He then went to Duo and leaned Deathscythe's pilot on his shoulder, surprisingly glad to have Duo leaning against him.

"So, where's your Gundam?" Duo asked weakly, enjoying being so close to Heero.

"I left it on earth," Heero replied, looking in either direction for someone who might stop their escape. "It'd stick out, here in space. Then I'd get caught like you."

"Yeah, well pardon me." Duo retorted at the verbal attack. Just when he seemed to really be a nice guy, 01 turned into an ass. Oh well, that didn't matter, he was still in Heero's arms. Wait! When had he wanted to be in Heero's arms? "How will you get us out of here?"

"I came to kill you." Heero responded. "I hadn't thought up an escape plan yet."

"And if we don't make it?"

"It's as simple as silencing the two of us." Heero told him simply. He pressed the top of a detonation devise in his hand and a loud explosion went off in another area, drawing the attention of all the guards. Heero bent the bars near them and pulled him and Duo through as the soldiers raced past, not even noticing them.

"It's always the quiet guys who're the flashiest." Duo remarked, happily running along side Heero. 01 just listened to his voice, glad that they both were escaping.

* * *

A sound on the other side of the door brought him out of his acceptance of death. The grunt of someone being struck in the stomach rung in his ears. He snickered. _Too familiar_ he thought to himself as he watched the door slowly open, letting the light in. It made his eyes sting as he tried to establish a visual picture of the person in the door. Blinking, he let the silhouettes become figures. He noticed the bodies of two guards on the ground, fallen where they had been standing to make sure he didn't escape. Sometimes he wondered why he ever became a preventer, as it appeared to nothing but trouble. And yet he knew, being a preventer was the only thing he was made for.

"What took you so long," he asked the man who stepped into the cell, twirling a gun around on his fingers. The man paused and laughed.

"Quit complaining. At least I came, without the intention of killing you." The man remarked, placing the gun in a holster in his vest. "It seems to me, I remember a situation like this. But I guess roles are reversed now. Perfect soldier, yeah right."

"Shut it Maxwell," Heero snapped as the violet eyed man stepped into the light, letting Heero see his face. "Help me stand." It wasn't a question, but a command. Duo nodded and looked over his comrade.

"Wow." He whistled, winking at Heero. Suddenly, Heero blushed. He was about to say, something, when he changed his mind, watching how Duo was admiring his naked form.

"I- um… Can I ask you a question?" Duo blinked out of his trance. He looked at his watch, obviously judging his time.

"Yeah, sure, shoot." He responded to Heero, still smiling, as he now realized just how embarrassed Heero was. He could use this situation to his advantage, if they got out alive.

"What are we? I mean, are we friends?"

"Yeah, of course we're friends. We've been friends for a while now." Duo told him, blushing. What was Heero getting at? He didn't wait for the answer. "My turn. Heero, do you love me?" Duo asked. Heero blinked several times. Had he really heard what he thought he heard?

"I- um… I- yes. Yes, Duo. Ai shiteru."

"Good, I think." Duo told him, frowning and trying to remember what the Japanese phrase meant. "I love you too."

"Really?" Duo nodded. He stepped deeper into the cell, leaning against the wall. "So what now?" Heero asked, looking up at Duo. He was wounded, couldn't move, and was naked. Duo looked at the helpless former Wing Zero pilot and shrugged. "I guess we should get going, Duo-koi." the naked gundam pilot told 02. Duo blushed at the name, but shook his head, moving toward the door. He slipped his hand outside a pressed a few buttons on the key pad. The door slowly began to close. "What are you doing, Duo-koi?" Heero asked, obviously liking the way the name effected his comrade, as the door sealed off all light.

"Well, Hee-chan, we're alone, we love each other, and you're naked. You put the pieces together."

* * *

Awww, yay for fluff. This is a one shot, but I could continue it, if anyone thinks it's worthy of a continuation. Oh well, let me know what you think. TTYL. 


End file.
